A Rainbow Package of Imagination
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: A random soldier is assigned to watch over Freeza's daughter Miriza for a short time. The activity he chooses for her to do might prove that the Master's line of work is in their blood after all. Cute drabble.


AN - This is a drabble inspired by those wonderful scented markers that we probably all loved to sniff as kids - you know, the ones where yellow smelled like lemon, black was licorice, green was mint! I got a new set recently and was doodling and this popped into my head.

It features Miriza, my OC daughter of Freeza and a random solider guy assigned to watch her for an hour or so why Freeza has a meeting. It involves those markers and the imagination of a tyrant's cute little daughter. :)

Oh, and for reference the colors the markers come in are these: lt pink, dk pink, red, orange, yellow, lt green, dk green, lt blue, dk blue, violet, brown, & black.

**A Rainbow Package of Imagination**

At a loss of what to do to for the hour, he grimaced. He looked around in desperation - if Lord Freeza came back and found out his little Princess was bored in his absence, he would be the one to pay the price. Finally, he spotted some paper on a shelf and dashed for it. As he pulled out a large sheet of white paper, he spotted a blue box. Looking at it closer, he realized it was a box of scented markers. Happy that at least he had an idea, he brought the materials over to the small table.

"Wanna draw, Princess?" he asked.

Miriza look over from her spot by the large oval window. Her wide green eyes looked at the paper and marker box on the table. Smiling slightly, she brushed back her long red hair and walked over to the table.

"Okay." Miriza said finally.

She took at seat at the pink table and straightened her purple puffy dress. She dumped the markers out of the box onto the table with a grin. She thought for a moment, then grabbed the black marker. In the center of the paper she drew a medium sized black circle.

"What's the circle?" He found himself asking before he could remember not to.

"It's a planet." Miriza told him, not looking up from her drawing.

She held up the marker to him. He hesitated for a second, then grabbed the box from the floor and took the marker from her, placing it back into the box. Miriza examined the colors again and then picked up the dark blue. She waved it in front of her nose for a moment before drawing two wavy blobs at the planet's edge and filling them in with the dark blue. She capped the dark blue and held it up.

"Oceans?" he asked as he took the marker and put it away.

"Yup." Miriza grabbed the yellow next. She took a few moments to smell this marker before adding a line of yellow around the dark blue and coloring it in.

"And the beach." The yellow marker was held up. He quickly took it and put it away.

Next Miriza pulled aside the two green markers. With the dark green she drew what he assumed were trees over half of the remaining planet. The light green was sniffed liberally and then she drew small bushes with it near the big trees. Both markers were then handed over. He put both away. The orange was next. Miriza seemed to like the orange marker, for she sniffed that one a lot before drawing with it. She handed it over.

"And those are?" He asked her as he tucked the orange away.

"Flowers!" Miriza smiled. The light pink was picked up; Miriza crinkled her nose at the smell and quickly drew some shapes with it by the flowers before quickly handing it over. "And butterflies."

The light pink joined the other six markers already in the box. He watched with interest as she grabbed the brown next and drew what looked like little stick people among the planet all over before handing it back. He tucked away the brown.

Miriza paused for a minute, contemplating the remaining colors: dark pink, red, light blue, and purple. Her long tail wagged back and forth, the big pink bow on the end moving in the breeze. Finally she grabbed the dark pink. Instead of drawing on the planet though, she moved her marker far above the little world. She drew a bigger humanoid figure with a skirt, a long tail, and a bow. There was no question who that was.

"And that's you, right, Miriza?" he asked as the dark pink was put away.

Miriza smiled. "Of course!" The purple was the next one up. A second figure joined the pink Miriza: taller, with a long tail, and horns. "And daddy too!"

He took the purple from her outstretched hand. Now only two markers remained. Miriza grabbed the red. Strangely she drew a wide red line from the purple Freeza's arms to the planet and then stopped. He looked on confused as she handed it back to him and grabbed the last marker. The light blue marker whizzed across the paper and made zigzag lines all around the planet. Finally, she capped it and returned it to the box.

"What are the red and light blue for?" he asked as she held up and examined her masterpiece.

"The red is daddy's ki beam! And the light blue are the fireworks that come out when it goes BOOM!" Miriza explained with a huge grin.

He stared for a moment, stunned. Then his brain reminded him that this was not just any little girl, this was Lord Freeza's little girl. He forced a smile. "Oh, I see now... It looks great!"

Miriza beamed brightly and walked over to pin her creation to the wall. He watched her from a distance as he put away the markers back on the shelf. Maybe it was genetic...


End file.
